(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a spray gun with a revolving and interchangeable head, and more particularly to one allows rapid removal and swivel of the head by inserting a locking end of the head into a ferrule on the gun body and held against by beads in a ring of the ferrule.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional spray gun generally available in the market has a gun body and a head interlocked to each other. Both of the gun body and the head are prevented from being separated from each other as desired. The coverage of the paint sprayed out of a nozzle indicates an oval shape. In case of different surfaces of the object to be painted, the spray becomes awkward since the user has to hold the spray gun to incline to a certain angle by compromising the profile of the object.